Anything but Ordinary
by Pricat
Summary: Drix's new invention accidentally sends Ozzy to Hector's world where he meets Zena, Hector's cousin and befriends her but will an old foe's return spoil things?
1. Another World

Anything but Ordinary

A/N This is my first Pzzy and Drix fan fic. Enjoy.

Ch 1

Uzzy woke up late in the morning.

He'd had that strange dream again about that human girl.

What did it mean?

Drix's new invention was in the office under a cover.

"_I wonder what it does?_

_Maybe it's a new camera or something like that._

_Maybe… I should check it out." _He thought as it came to life.

It was a green ray.

"Maybe this was a bad idea." He said as bright light surrounded him.

He then disappeared.

Drix then came in from the bath room. Dander followed him.

"Ozzy? Osmosis?" he asked.

He saw the invention and was worried.

"_Oh great! He must've tampered with it!_

_I hope it didn't send him somewhere dangerous." _The pill thought as Dander whimpered.

Outside in the human world Hctor was in a bad mood.

His cousin Zena was coming to live with his family.

She was different and not into sports but into music and drama.

Hector scowled more when his aunt's Deloran showed up.

Inside Zena was nervous. She had dark purple hair, slender, wore punk rock clothes, had a back pack on her back and carried a symbol cane.

Hector's scowl softened seeing the cane.

"You're going to do fine honey.

Just be yourself and you'll be fine." Zena's mom told her.

"Yes I know Mom." She replied softly as she followed her mother inside.

Her father followed with her suit cases.

Hector watched angrily as Zena refused cake and ice cream for a yoghurt.

"Please Hector don't be so mean towards her.

She can't have sugar because she's…. diabetic." His sister Meg told him.

After wards Zena went to the park following Hector.

She watched as he and his friends played basket ball.

Ricky Sailes snickered seeing her.

"I can't believe your cousin's blind!

Does she have bat radar?" he teased as Hector scored more points.

"She's half blind, can't see in the dark or see sides.

She's not part of my family.

She was dumped here by her parents.

I reckon they couldn't take much of her being a disabled, sugar free freak!" he replied.

"What's up?" he said to Travis.

"Zena heard you.

Man that's really low, even for you." He replied as Zena took off.

Ozzy was wandering around in the park confused.

Drix's machine had sent him into the human world. He still looked like his white blood cell self but just taller than he normally was.

He heard somebody crying and was curious.

"Hey! Anybody there?" he said.

"I-I'm here." Zena said softly.

He then saw her sitting under a tree.

He saw her cane and felt sorry for her.

"You okay? Why're you crying?" he asked as he sat beside her.

She looked up at him amazed.

"Wow! You... look so cool like a huge white blood cell.

I'm Zena. I was watching my cousin Gector play basket ball but he upset me so I ran off.

He doesn't like me." she told him.

Ozzy was confused but curious.

There was something about Zena he couldn't forget..

"I'm Osmosis Jones but you can call me Ozzy. I'm a white blood cell cop that kicks some bad ass virus butt in your cousin." he replied to her.

"Ozzy that is so cool! You can crash at my room if you want in case humans see you." Zena told him.

"Sure. Let's go. Mt friend Drix's new invention sent me here." he said as they walked out of the park...


	2. Mystery Surrounds Her

Anything but Ordinary

Ch 2

Ozzy looked around Zena's room as she got changed into pyjamas in the bath room.

Her book case was full of books, fantasy and manga, there were posters of her favourite bands on the walls.

On her bed side table there were some books next to an odd lamp.

There was a monster doll on her bed.

"Wow seriously cool.

I don't get why Hector's so mean to her. She's seriously cool." He said to himself.

Suddenly his phone went off.

"Hey who is this?" he asked.

"_It's Drix._

_Ozzy where are you? I'm freaking out._

_Also I forgot to tell you about my invention. It teleports others to other places and worlds._

_Where are you?_

_You're not anywhere dangerous, are you?" _the pill said on the other side of the line from their office.

"I'm fine.

I'm outside of Hector, in his world.

I'm fine. I'm hanging out with his cousin Zena." Ozzy replied to his friend on the phone.

Drix was silent for a moment shocked by Ozzy's reply.

"_You mean the weird girl we saw enter Hector's house earlier on the Eye Channel?" _he replied to him.

"Yeah but she's really cool once you get to know her.

I've got to go, okay Drix?" Ozzy told him.

"_Okay Osmosis._

_Just be careful, okay?" _he said hanging up.

Zena then came back into the room.

She was dressed in green pyjamas.

"Who were you talking to on the phone?" she asked softly.

"My partner Drix.

He's freaking out about me being out here.

But he can handle being without me for a while." He answered, looking into her deep yellow eyes.

They were full of warmth but freaked him out.

They reminded him of Thrax.

"Are you okay? You look freaked.

Is it because of … me?" she said.

"No it's not you. Your eyes remind me of somebody I fought a long time ago and killed." He replied.

Was it something bad?" Zena said.

He nodded to her.

"Yeah it was. I haven't been the same since." He answered.

She watched as he took off his black trousers and jacket to sleep in his shirt and boxers.

Zena couldn't resist smiling at that.

She went down stairs to get a snack. Hector was in the kitchen watching her.

He'd heard her talking to Ozzy in her room.

"Who's in your room?

That you're talking to?

I heard you." He asked as she grabbed a health bar and milk.

"His name is Osmosis Jones but I call him Ozzy.

He's a cop that protects you from things, things that make you sick in the body along with his partner Drix.

I'm going to bed, okay?" she replied walking out of there.

He was shocked hearing that.

"_Wait a minute! _

_They were in my nightmare and helped stop it._

_I have to check it out._

_But maybe it's some game she's playing._

_Mom told us that Zena makes up games and stuff when she's lonely." _He thought going upstairs.

He noticed that Zena's door was open a crack and looked through it.

Ozzy was sitting on the bed beside Zena.

He gasped and ran off.

Zena heard that and opened her door.

She looked around.

"It must've been Hector going to bed." She thought closing the door.

But somebody was lurking around her house. Somebody Ozzy thought he'd taken care of.

It was a red skinned virus in a black trench coat with clawed hands.

The huge claw on his right hand was in a cast but glowed dimly.

Rain was in his purple dread locks as he watched Zena and Ozzy together.

"_Could it be her?_

_She has my eyes and hair but she's changed._

_Zena I'm sorry I left you to grow up on your own and became disabled._

_Soon we'll be together once I kill Jones." _Thrax thought as he hid in the shadows….

Zena watched in the early sun light as Ozzy tossed and turned in his sleep.

He was having a bad dream.

In it he was back in Frank with Leah. They'd been sharing a romantic meal until somebody showed up.

"Miss me Jones?

I've been waiting for a long time for my revenge." a voice said.

Ozzy squirmed in fear at it.

It was Thrax.

He watched as Thrax grabbed Leah like before but then she changed into Zena.

"Please Ozzy help me!" she cried out to him.

Thrax laughed at that as Ozzy rushed out to save her but felt a claw stick in his back.

He looked up to see it was Zena's.

"I-I'm sorry Ozzy. I can't be saved." she whispered as he saw her disappear with Thrax.

"NO!!" Ozzy yelled as he woke up. He felt someone's hand on his shoulder. It was Zena's.

To his relief it wasn't red or had a claw.

"You're okay. You had a bad dream.

Was it very bad?" she asked softly.

He saw compassion in her eyes.

"It was very bad. You seem to understand." he answered.

"Yes I have bad dreams some times about the guy you destroyed.

In them... he tells me I'm like him but I don't get it.

Then I wake up and am upset for many hours." she explained to him looking away from him.

"I'm... going to get breakfast.

You want any?" she said.

"I'll be fine." Ozzy replied to her.

He felt sorry for her. He knew she was connected to Thrax but it wasn't her fault.

He wondered what it was...

Hector moticed Zena was quiet as she ate along with Meg.

"Why're you quiet this morning? Is it because of Ozzy?

I saw him last night before going to bed." he asked softly so his mother didn't hear.

"Yeah. He had a bad night's sleep. He kept having bad dreams about Thrax that he defeated.

He thinks I remind him of Thrax because of my eyes." she told him as she finished and went upstairs to get dressed.

Today was her first day of junior high and she was scared but trying not to show it.

Ozzy saw tears in her yellow eyes after she got dressed in a long purple dress.

"Hey what's wrong?

You can tell me.

We're friends." Ozzy asked her gently.

"Today's... the first day of junior high and I'm scared.

They're gonna hate me because I'm disabled like Hector's friends did." she replied as she put her back pack on and grabbed her symbol cane.

"It'll be okay Zen. They'll love you because they'll see what I see.

I know it. I've only known you for two days and I already like you." he replied hugging her.

"Thanks man." she said breaking the hug after a few moments had passed.

He heard Hector yell for her and she left the room.

Zena sighed nervously as she got out of her Aunt's car. Junior High looked frightening to her especially with lots of people she didn't know.

Still Ozzy's words rang in her mind. That brought a smile to her face but she felt weird like she was changing but it wasn't puberty.

Thrax cackled as he waited in the hall way outside Zena's Special Ed class.

He wanted to talk to her.

Zena walked to the lunch room when Ricky and his friends cornered her.

"Hey bat girl see anything?

Oh wait you can't.

Because you're a half blind freak!" Ricky cackled as he and his friends beat her up.

Hector and Christine found her later sobbing and upset.

"What's wrong?" Christine asked but she didn't reply.

She ran off. She still remembered what Thrax had told her before Ricky showed up...

Ozzy was worried.

He had a feeling Thrax was still alive...


	3. Confused About Herself

**Anything But Ordinary**

Thrax smiled as he followed Zena to the park. He knew she would help him take care of Ozzy. He didn't know why Zena was connected to him but was willing to find out. He'd a feeling that they were the same. He heard her breathing fast as she sat under a tree.

"Hello Zena.

Remember me sweet thing?" he told her as his purple hair blew around him in the breeze.

"Y-You're the guy from my dreams!

Why do you want me?

I don't understand!" she yelled in anger as her hand began to throb and Thrax smiled in awe. Her hand had became red and her index finger had became a long claw.

"_I knew it!_

_This human girl is mine! But she and Jones are friends._

_Hmm.... this could be fun." _the Red Death thought as he smiled at Zena.

"What did you do to me?

Make it go away!" Zena demanded as she calmed down.

Suddenly her hand was normal again.

This astounded her as well as Thrax.

"I see that you can do this at will. We'll meet again." he said leaving.

She then saw Ozzy come near her.

"You okay Zena?" he asked softly. He knew Hector was in the park with his friends playing basketball but he knew Zena had been here by following her after she'd left school.

"Osmosis I'm fine.

It's.... just the guy from my bad dreams showed up, the one you said you killed.

The one you say my eyes are like." she replied scared.

That scared Ozzy too.

"_How could he come back? I thought I.... took care of him before I left Frank._

_But maybe he wasn't dead as I thought._

_But why is he after Zena?"_ he thought as the breeze blew through her purple hair. He then heard Hector and his friends laughing later as they were walking home.

"Ozzy we'd better go too.

My Aunt will wonder where I am." Zena told him as she left the park with him and was using her symbol cane.

Hector sighed as he was doing his homework before dinner but Zena had finished hers already. She was writing one of her fantasy stories while Ozzy was taking a nap.

She wondered why Thrax was after her but shook the thoughts from her mind.

"_Why is he after me?_

_I feel as if we're related but I don't know why."_ she thought hearing her Aunt call her and the rest of the family downstairs for dinner. Hector noticed she was distracted as she ate quietly and slowly. He wondered if it was to do with Ozzy.

He hadn't told anybody about Ozzy but he knew Zena was very quiet ever since he came.

Meg wondered what was going on but Hector didn't want to tell her.

She wouldn't understand.....


End file.
